Wire Magic (Isdeth)
Wire Magic (ワイヤーマジック''Waiyāmajikku'') 'Is a Type of Holder Magic that allows the user to transform Eternano into wire. They are also able to combine the elements into the wires, by using them as a base. Description Wire Magic '(ワイヤーマジック''Waiyāmajikku'') '''is the ability to create and control thin wires from the Eternano either from the user or the Eternano in the surrounding area. The user is able to create almost anything their mind can imagine, with of course the more complex objects taking more magic to achieve, but at the same time causing more damage as well. This being to the accumulation of Eternano in one place. The user can create razor sharp wires capable of slicing even through the toughest of metals or he could create blunt wires that he could use to restrain someone or for other various reason. When using their own magic to create the wires, the thin like strings, seem to secrete from all around the body, floating in mid air. This being an incredible weapon for those with high magical capacities. Another unique trait of this magic is the ability to elemental wires, which is wires created from different elements. This type of spells being a little tricky as in order to create these types of wires, the user has to be touching said element and shape the Eternano in that manner. Things such as water, wind, earth and all non harmful elements pose no problem, but creating wires from fire, lightning, poison, acid and other various harmful substances can bring great harm to the user themselves. That is unless they can use a weapon imbued with a dangerous substance. By using the weapon as a medium, the user is fully capable of creating dangerous wires without bringing great harm to themselves. The usage of Wire Magic, has many,many possibilities. The user could use these thin almost invisible wires to set traps and ensnare their targets into death provoking situations. Being able to manipulate the wires as they wish can also prove to be a great defense against almost any attacks depending on how they go about using such magic.When other magic make contact with the wires, it seems an invisible like force stops the magic before hitting the actual wire, as if the wires had a barrier around them. The only limit to this magic, is the imagination of the user. Rin's Spells Amodaus' Spells Tria's Spells * '''Cradle(クレードル ''Kurēdoru''): This spell is trap based. Meaning it is usually more effective when set up before a battle rather then during, though it is not uncommon to set up while in a brawl. Tria starts this spell by placing magic circles in the areas he wants the wires to come out from, usually placing the magic circles, in a circle as to trap the foe in all directions. Once the foe steps into the trap, numerous wires, from the magic circle shoot out, trapping his target in a way almost near impossible to move without being cut. The thin blue like wires are so extremely sharp, even just touching them would render cuts. Running into one could even cause his foes their limbs. When placing the Magic circles, Tria leaves the guilds emblem as a mark usually small and non noticeable and once the spell activates, the emblem transforms into the larger magic circles, thus releasing the spell. * Wire Fist(ワイヤー拳 ''Waiyā ken''): This spell creates a fist of eternano wires that Tria can either use to launch at his foes or to attack at close range continuously. Tria usually aims by pointing his palm at his target and then proceeding to launch his spell, though this spell could also be set as a trap, by placing magic circles in the form of his guild emblem in the surrounding areas. As soon as his targets, get near, the spell is activated, releasing a large fist made of wire. Another usage of this spell involves having the wired fist be attached to another wire that Tria can hold onto and use it as it were a flail, being able to fling it around as he wishes in almost all directions. This spell can cause devastating bludgeoning damage as well as having extreme cutting power, being able to cut through most known metals depending on the power of magic behind it. It could also have explosive properties, do to the high concentration of Eternano in one location, making this spell quite adverse and difficult to deal with. * Spear(槍 Yari): This spell creates a spear made of Eternano wires making it an incredibly sharp weapon. Tria can use it to fight close range with or long range attack by launching it and creating a small explosion, with horrifying results. The spear can easily penetrate buildings, rocks and other obstacles. Tria can also take it a step further and cause the spear head alone to rotate at incredible speeds turning it into a drill, that is capable of eating through a thick steel door in an instant. A more deadly approach of the drill is having a piece of the wire extend out from the tip of the spear, making the radius of attack several times larger then that of the actual spear.